Zwerkbal voor het goede doel
by Fia Fiona
Summary: Er is voor het goede doel een zwerkbalwedstrijd. Na de wedstrijd loopt het voor Ginny even fout, maar dankzij Olivier Plank komt alles nog in orde... Dit was geschreven als huiswerk voor een forum waar ik moderator ben... Enjoy


Iets dat ik schreef voor een huiswerk op de site waar ik moderator ben...   
  
Algemene feiten: Speelt zich af NA de Vuurbeker  
  
Even een situatieschets:   
  
Er is een zwerkbalwedstrijd voor het goede doel tussen Pullover United en de Cambridge Cannons. Als grote fan van de Cambridge Cannons stond Ron erop om naar de wedstrijd te gaan. Ook Fred, George, Ginny en Arthur Wemel gaan mee. En natuurlijk zijn ook Harry en Hermelien van de partij...  
  
De wedstrijd was gespeeld. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Arthur, Harry en Hermelien stonden te gillen en te dansen op hun stoel, want het team van een oud Zweinsteinleerling had gewonnen. Ron juichte wel iets minder hard dan de anderen, want hij had liever zijn eigen Cambridge Cannons zien winnen. Maar het was een vriendschappelijke wedstrijd geweest tussen de beide ploegen en dat vergulde de pil een beetje. De bende bleef juichen terwijl Pullover United zijn ererondje deed en de verdiensten van de wedstrijd plechtig hadden overhandigd aan een vertegenwoordiger van het goede doel.  
  
Toen de tribunes leeg begonnen lopen riep meneer Wemel: "Pak jullie spullen jongens we gaan!"  
  
Iedereen zocht haastig zijn spullen bij elkaar en liepen achter meneer Wemel aan door de ondergrondse gangen van het stadium. Meneer Wemel had opzettelijk heel lang gewacht voor hij zijn gezelschap naar beneden loodste, maar toch bleek het onverhoeds erg druk te zijn in de gangen.  
  
"Vooruit jongens volg mij, en verlies elkaar vooral niet uit het oog!" riep meneer Wemel en zette er stevig de pas in, op de voet gevolgd door Fred en George met daarachteraan Ron, Harry en Hermelien. Ginny sloot de rij. Alles ging goed tot Ginny plots merkte dat ze haar door haar moeder gebreide Griffoendor-sjaal kwijt was. Een vluchtige blik achterom leerde haar dat die op nog geen 50 meter afstand op de grond lag, terwijl elke 3 seconden er wel door iemand op werd getrapt.  
  
Snel liep Ginny terug om haar sjaal op te halen. Terwijl ze zich opnieuw omdraaide en om zich heen keek zag ze nergens meer een bos rood haar dat op haar eigen haarkleur leek.  
  
"Oh neeee!!!," riep ze uit, "Welke kant zijn ze nu opgegaan? Zullen ze op me wachten? Weet er uberhaupt al iemand dat ze me kwijt zijn?"  
  
Even stond Ginny weifelend te wachten met haar sjaal in haar handen. Toen sloeg Ginny resoluut haar sjaal om haar nek en liep verder in dezelfde richting als ze gelopen had voordat ze was teruggelopen om haar sjaal te gaan halen. Plots kruiste de gang die ze volgde een andere gang.  
  
"Oh nee! Welke kant moet ik nu uit!"  
  
Twijfelend keek ze van links naar rechts de gang in en tuurde of ze ergens een teken zag welke gang ze moest volgen. Ginny zuchtte.  
  
"Ok, links dan maar," besloot ze en ze zette er stevig de pas in. Maar na een paar meter kruiste de gang die ze nu volgde opnieuw een andere gang.  
  
"O nee, niet nog es," verzuchtte ze moedeloos.   
  
Plots hoorde ze voetstappen aan de linkerkant van de gang.  
  
"Oef!," zuchtte ze, "Gelukkig, er komt iemand aan! Misschien kan die mij helpen!"  
  
Even later zag Ginny een man op zich afkomen, met frisgewassen haar en in dreuzelkleding met een tovenaarsmantel en een dreuzelsporttas over zijn schouder. Het was Olivier Plank, de Wachter van Pullover United!  
  
"Olivier!," riep Ginny en ze holde hem tegemoet en bleef vlak voor hem staan.  
  
"Oh!" riep Olivier, "Ik ken jou ergens van.... Oh wacht, ik weet het! Jij bent Ginny Wemel, het jongere zusje van Percy en Fred en George!"  
  
Ginny knikte verwoed.  
  
"Klopt!"  
  
"Jij zit nog op Zweinstein he? Hoe is het met Perkamentus? En met Anderling? Geeft Sneep nog steeds toverdranken? Hoe gaat het met Fred en George? Zitten ze nog steeds vol streken? En Percy? Is die nog steeds zo serieus? En wat doe jij hier helemaal alleen?"  
  
Olivier keek haar onderzoekend aan en Ginny werd knalrood.  
  
"Ik... ik ben hier samen met pa en Fred en George en Ron en Harry en Hermelien," zei Ginny hakkelend, "We kwamen naar de wedstrijd kijken want Ron is gek van de Cambridge Cannons en Fred en George en Harry wilden je nog es zien spelen in je nieuwe ploeg en maar toen we naar buiten liepen verloor ik mijn sjaal..."  
  
Ginny toonde hem een stukje sjaal in de Griffoendor-kleuren en vervolgde haar verhaal: "...maar toen ik die ging pakken en me weer opdraaide waren de anderen al verdwenen. Toen heb ik geprobeeerd om op mijn eentje de weg naar de uitgang te vinden, maar ik vrees dat ik daar niet in geslaagd ben..."  
  
Olivier glimlachtte en vroeg: "Zat je op de tribunes van de Pullover United Fans?"  
  
Ginny keek hem aan met een verbaasd gezicht. Ze snapte totaal niet wat hij bedoelde.  
  
"Zat je op stoelen met een donkerblauwe bekleding?" verduidelijkte hij.  
  
"Ja!" riep Ginny, "Dat weet ik nog goed want ik zei tegen Hermelien dat die stoelen zo lekker zaten!"  
  
Olivier glimlachtte even over het enthousiasme waarmee het meisje sprak en zei toen: "Nou, dan heb je waarschijnlijk net een verkeerde kant gekozen, jij kwam toch van hieruit?" vroeg Olivier en wees op de gang die ze even tevoren had gevolgd.  
  
"Ja," antwoordde Ginny, "Ik had de linkerkant gekozen even voordien..."  
  
"Klopt ja, maar waar jij links bent afgeslagen had je rechtaf moeten gaan..."  
  
"Goh, Olivier, ik ben echt blij dat ik je tegen het lijf ben gelopen, ik begon een beetje wanhopig te worden..."  
  
Ginny bloosde. Olivier keek haar even zijdelings aan en zei toen op luchtige toon: "Altijd bereid om een mede-Griffoendor te helpen... Maar vertel me eens hoe de rest van de familie het maakt? En hoe is het met Harry?"  
  
Ginny begon te vertellen: "Met George en Fred gaat het goed, die zijn nu klaar met Zweinstein en hebben zeer vergevorderde plannen voor een fopshop. Ma is het er niet echt mee eens, maar ze krijgt ze niet op andere gedachten dus heeft ze haar pogingen gestaakt. Percy werkt nog steeds voor het ministerie. Ik geloof dat hij een rapport moest afwerken en dat hij daarom niet mee kon, maar heel precies weet ik het niet..."  
  
Olivier lachtte nu hardop.  
  
"Ja, ik hoor het al, Percy is nog geen haartje veranderd, nog altijd even serieus en George en Fred zijn precies ook nog steeds dezelfde! Hoe gaat het nog met Perkamentus? En professor Anderling? En professor Sneep?"  
  
Bij deze laatste trok Olivier een gezicht alsof hij iets smerigs rook... Ginny grijnsde.  
  
"Sneep is nog steeds dezelfde als vroeger... Trekt nog steeds de leerlingen van Zwadderich voor... En wat Perkamentus en Anderling betreft: die zijn nog steeds allebei dezelfde vriendelijke en eerlijke mensen als ze waren toen jij nog op school zat..."  
  
"Ja," zuchtte Olivier Plank, "Ze noemen professor Perkamentus niet voor niets het beste schoolhoofd dat Zweinstein ooit heeft gekend. En wat professor Anderling betreft: die zet zich voor de volle 100 % in voor haar leerlingen en de school."  
  
Al babbelend liepen Olivier en Ginny verder. Pratend over Zweinstein, zijn leerlingen, zijn leerkrachten...  
  
"Zo," onderbrak Olivier hun gesprek, "we zijn er bijna. Deze hoek om en dan zijn we er..."  
  
"GINNY!!! Daar ben je!!!"  
  
Meneer Wemel, Fred, George, Ron, Harry en Hermelien kwamen op hen afgestormd.  
  
"Gelukkig! Je bent terecht!" riep meneer Wemel en hij omhelsde zijn dochter, "Ik mag er niet aan dénken wat er gebeurd zou zijn als ik zonder je was thuisgekomen!" voegde hij eraan toe terwijl een rilling over zijn rug liep terwijl hij bedacht aan de reactie van mevrouw Wemel als hij zonder Ginny was thuisgekomen. Intussen bedankten George, Fred en Ron Olivier voor zijn hulp.   
  
"Bedankt dat je haar hebt teruggebracht!" zei meneer Wemel terwijl hij Olivier de hand schudde.  
  
"Geen dank! Da's graag gedaan voor een mede-Griffoendor en het zusje van 2 van mijn favoriete drijvers!" zei Olivier grijnzend en keek toe hoe de wangen van Fred, George en Ginny rood kleurden.  
  
"Kom op!" riep meneer Wemel, "Laten we samen wat gaan drinken om de goede afloop te vieren! Je komt toch mee hoop ik?" voegde hij er voor Olivier aan toe.  
  
"Ja alsjeblieft Olivier kom mee!" riepen Fred, George, Ginny en Harry in koor.  
  
Olivier lachtte.  
  
"Ok dan, omdat jullie zo aandringen. Ik zal jullie even de weg wijzen naar de cafetaria want ik geloof dat Pullover United een overwinningsfeestje heeft. Ik smokkel jullie wel binnen als mijn persoonlijke gasten."  
  
"Zijn de Cambridge Cannons er ook nog?" vroeg Ron gretig.  
  
Olivier grijnsde. "Ik dacht het wel ja. Normaal gezien gaan die meteen weg naar huis wanneer ze een wedstrijd hebben verloren, maar dit was een vriendschapswedstrijd voor het goede doel dus gingen er geruchten dat ze nog even zouden blijven rondhangen."  
  
Olivier ging het groepje voor naar de cafetaria van Pullover United om samen nog een glas te drinken en nog wat bij te praten. 


End file.
